Mi Adorado Tormento
by Sora365
Summary: UA/Una dulce despedida entre el y esa niña a la cual, le hizo una promesa, esperando que ella lo olvidara, pero ella no la ah olvidado y ah regresado para que el cumpla esa promesa, pero el se niega, pero ella no se dará por vencida hasta que el cumpla, la promesa ¿que hará Vegeta? la cumplirá o seguirá negándose. Pasen y denle una oportunidad onegai VxOc y GxB.


Aclaraciones este es un universo alterno en donde Freezer nunca destruyo al planeta Vegita y tampoco Goku fue mandado a la tierra, además los personajes que utilizare no me pertenecen, solamente Itami , ya los demás son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando con gran afán pues próximamente tendría que marcharse a conquistar un nuevo planeta, así que se preparaba junto a Kakarotto y a Raditz, sus dos mejores guerreros los cuales le acompañarían a conquistar a ese planeta, dejo el entrenamiento y salió directo a su habitación.

Se daba una muy buena ducha y se quedo pensando en alguna que otra cosa, de repente a su mente vino que pronto regresaría la hermana de esos dos, la cual siempre iba detrás de el nunca le dejaba respirar y tampoco lo dejaba a solas, parecía su sombra hasta que Bardock decidió mandarla a otro planeta, y hace 10 largo años que no supo nada de ella, su pequeña acosadora, al príncipe se le formo una leve sonrisa, recordando el ultimo momento que tuvo con esa niña, que se creía su prometida y futura Reina.

Flash Back

Estaba hablando con Kakarotto sobre la próxima misión y de repente llego aquella enana a tirarse a los brazos, de Kakarotto para empezar a llorar, ante esto Kakarotto la apretó contra a el y acariciaba sus cabellos.

−Oh vamos Itami tu no lloras, dime ¿que demonios te hizo Raditz o papá?− dijo mientras con amabilidad le quitaba esas molestas lagrimas, de su rostro angelical y ella hacia un gran puchero, la niña miro de reojo a Vegeta y volvió a llorar – Vegeta ¿Qué le haz hecho eh?− pregunto mirando a Vegeta de una manera seria.

−¡Yo no le eh hecho absolutamente nada a esa mocosa! Así que no me vengas a preguntar a mí− dice cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido –que no te das cuenta que es bipolar la pobre.

−no fue Vegeta, fue papá que me quiere mandar a otro planeta, con Freezer ¡nii-sama dile algo, dile que se detenga que piense en mi, que piense en que no puedo dejar abandonado a mi prometido, porque seguro se olvida de mi y se casa con otra!- grito la jovencita aun dejando que sus lagrimas cayesen y su puchero creciera, a Vegeta se le formo una gotita y Kakarotto empezó a reír nervioso por aquella graciosa situación que se le presentaba –¡de que te ríes nii-sama!

−De las malditas incoherencias que dices mocosa, de eso se ríe tu estúpido hermano− dice mirándola serio, provocando que esta llorase mas –¡ya deja de llorar!− ordeno, pero aquello realmente no ayudo, pues seguía llorando y aquello empeoraba.

−¡Vegeta! No seas así, mira ahora esta llorando más, piensa rápido y haz algo− dijo el pobre de Kakarotto, porque la tenía tan cerca a su oído y se lo lastimaba cada vez mas, seguro quedaría sordo.

−Hmp! Y que demonios quieres que haga a ver− susurra mirando a otro lado, pues no cedería ante ese berrinche.

−Vegeta tu sabes que hacer, apiádate de mi oído por favor, por lo que mas quieras− dijo Kakarotto con una cara, que a cualquiera le ablandaba el corazón menos a Vegeta, pero las circunstancias lo hicieron pensar mejor, solo sería convencerla que se largase sin estar llorando y ya se libraría de ese mini tormento.

−Itami− susurro de manera seria y tomándola en brazos, tomo su mentón haciendo que esta lo mirase a los ojos y de repente, por un sagrado milagro de kami dejase de llorar –no debes llorar mas, porque el que te vayas será lo mejor, pues te volverás mas fuerte y serás la mejor guerrera y estarás a mi altura, y con gusto le pediré tu mano a tu padre, para que nos podamos casar, además prometo serte fiel hasta que regreses mi pequeña− le dio un beso en la mejilla y se la devolvió a Kakarotto y este lo miraba, con una cara de idiota, por haber sido testigo de ese acto divino de Vegeta −¿Qué tanto me ves cretino?

−nada Vegeta absolutamente nada y gracias− dice con una sonrisa, al ver que su hermanita estaba callada y sonrojada, apenada la jovencita escondió su rostro en el cuello de su hermano –bueno vamos Itami antes que te de un desangre nasal− Kakarotto se da vuelta y se marcha, mientras reía y Vegeta le tiraba un Big Bang Attack en su amada imaginación.

−nii-sama Vegeta me ama− susurro la pequeña con una tierna sonrisa, mientras era llevabada por su hermano y a lo lejos miraba a su amor imposible.

Fin del Flash Back

Negó al notar que estaba sonriendo, se termino de duchar, salió y se seco, se vistió y luego salió de su habitación, pues su padre lo había mandado a llamar según su padre, era algo urgente así que el como un buen hijo fue a ver que pasaba, al llegar vio a un hombre de cabellos morados y este hablaba con su padre, con una leve sonrisa entre ellos, los dos dejaron de conversar al notar su presencia, su padre lo miro con esa sonrisa sospechosa y desde ya sabia que algo tenia en manos, mientras el hombre aquel se marcho, su padre lo seguía mirando.

−Vegeta eh conseguido a tu futura esposa− susurro su padre –y mañana la conocerás, debo decirte que es una bella mujer y de una belleza extraña, y mas que perfecta.

−Mi pregunta es ¿Quién te pidió que me consiguieses a una mujer?− dijo con la ceja alzada y con muy mala cara.

−Vegeta por kami ya vas para los 35 años y no te eh visto buscar alguna mujer, así que yo me tome ese derecho y ya eh arreglado ese problema, así que ya tienes un problema menos.

-Pero ese era mi problema y tu sabes que odio, que decidan por mi, mira tal vez adoro mi soltería y tu vienes a joderme comprometiéndome o tal vez yo ya tenia a alguien con quien casarme y tu vienes y te entrometes− dice ya sin paciencia alguna.

−Ah entonces tienes a alguien, dime ¿Quién es?

−Maldita sea Padre haz lo que te plazca, si quieres que me case bien lo haré− dice con tremendo enojo, se da vuelta y marchándose.

Por otro lado del planeta Vegita, se encontraba Kakarotto, Raditz y Bardock hablando, sobre su pequeña Itami la cual ya pronto regresaría y los 3 pensaba, en como darle una gran bienvenida.

−Creo que le haré una fiesta, pues justo regresa en la fecha de su cumpleaños así que sería bueno celebrar su cumpleaños y su bienvenida ¿Qué les parece?− pregunta Bardock con una sonrisa.

−Si me parece a mi sinceramente, me da igual con que regrese aquí, me hace feliz ya al fin podre vigilar que ningún inútil se le acerque− dice Raditz, pues era el típico hermanito celoso y protector.

−Oh por kami Raditz no seas así, tampoco es de provocar que se arrepienta de volver y se marche, aun que tienes razón hay que cuidarla, como en los viejos tiempos y bueno hay que celebrar también− dice tranquilamente Kakarotto, con una sonrisa igual a la de su padre.

−Bueno todo ha quedado hecho, solo falta avisarle al Rey Vegeta y todo perfecto− dice finalmente Bardock, pensando en que su pequeño orgullo volvería a casa.


End file.
